


The Gayest Kitchen Knives

by BloodMooninSpace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Knives, M/M, diner cook!Stiles, reciprocal self control, these idiots are made for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/BloodMooninSpace
Summary: Stiles works at a diner, and while gift shopping online, finds the GAYEST set of knives he has ever seen.---'Tis the season for gift shopping. When I saw THE KNIVES in question, I had this very conversation with myself, and it seemed so perfectly Steter, and So Perfectly Domestic, that given my traditional inability to actually write *fluffy* fluff, I had to write it.





	The Gayest Kitchen Knives

"Peter, I want them." 

"Stiles, darling, we already have two sets of knives. Do we really need a third?"

"It wouldn't be for at home, I could have them at work! They are multi-colored and VERY GAY. We are gay Peter, I should have gay knives at work, to honor my gay husbands cutting wit."

"Stiles, Stiles sweetie. We hosted the diner staff for the Christmas party. They sent us a couples spa package for our honeymoon. They know that we are gay, and that you are gay. You don't need rainbow knives at work to let anyone know." 

Stiles closes the laptop, sets it on the coffee table, and slouches into his lover's arms. 

"I know I don't need them. I know it is silly. I didn't really even want them I just, I had to tell someone, you know?"

Peter presses a kiss to his beloved husband's temple. 

"I know how you get darling, and I will tell you no when you are ready to make an impulse buy, just like you take away my phone when I am ready to eviscerate someone in a review, when I am overly angry over something small going wrong."

"I love you, Murderwolf."

"And I love you, Wild-Child."

* * *

Peter most certainly did not tell the staff at the Diner about Stiles love of the Gay Knives. 

Sharon, the server on breakfast most often, and Linda, the second shift anchoring server, teamed up and got him a set of kitchen skull caps in the rainbow of colors. 

Jose, the anchoring dinner cook, got a poster for the breakroom, commissioned from an artist online. It is Stiles, dawn in a pin-up pose, wearing an apron that has the colors of the Pride flag in diagonal bars across the whole of the apron. 

Dan and Paula, the owners, got a series of novelty mugs with pride flags on them, to add to the knick-knacks on the wall behind the register. 

Peter gets Stiles the set of knives, so Stiles can dice up his ingredients for the omelets with The Gayest Knives, in the Gayest Professional Kitchen in Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> My queer heart delighted when I saw these:
> 
> https://www.wayfair.com/kitchen-tabletop/pdp/cuisinart-advantage-12-piece-color-knife-set-cui2025.html?ds=143322


End file.
